Whispering Moon: Muramasa's Second Chance
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: A retelling of Bleach from the start of the Arrancar arc. As the 3rd Division's captain, due to his death by Koga Kuchiki, Ichigo swallows his pride and asks Kisuke for help, which leads to him battling his Inner Hollow far sooner. Major repercussions inevitably follow. Most arcs included. [Bleach AU]


Concept: Whispering Moon is based off of an idea that came to me on the night of the 18th. I had been watching bits and pieces of the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc on Youtube and came to the part where Muramasa succumbed to his injuries. His death made me cry, for he was in so much pain after Koga betrayed him... it just really broke my heart, Muramasa was so misguided. I relayed the title and information to phoenixreal, who approved of the idea, so I began the story.

Plot: A few months after Aizen's departure to Hueco Mundo, the Fade to Black and Zanpakutō Rebellion arcs take place. Ichigo is killed by Koga Kuchiki, following the shattering of Muramasa's Zanpakutō. Now a true Shinigami and with the broken pieces of Muramasa with him as he entered Soul Society, Ichigo will face all sorts of trials. Will he and Muramasa be strong enough together to stand up to each one?

...

==Whispering Moon: Muramasa's Second Chance==

==Prologue: Kurosaki-taichō==

_Three months had passed since __Aizen__'__s departure to Hueco Mundo__ and a strange event happened. In Soul Society, everyone__'__s memories of Rukia Kuchiki disappeared. The only one that wasn__'__t affected was Ichigo._

_In Soul Society, no one knew Ichigo at all and believed he was an intruder and had something to do with what was happening. Ichigo had to fight several of his friends. He later confronted Byakuya in his manor as he looked at a picture of his late wife, Hisana. After Ichigo beat Renji, Byakuya told him about the fact that Hisana was from the 78th district of Rukongai._

_Ichigo later found Rukia with two siblings that were with her. After a brief fight, the siblings disappeared with Rukia. Ichigo once again had to fight several more of his friends, but Renji appeared and followed his gut feeling in helping Ichigo._

_Urahara also arrived wearing his captain__'__s haori. He explained about what was happening and about Ichigo always being a big help and a trusted ally. Kisuke explained about a parasite-like Hollow that possessed a scythe-like tail, which had the ability to erase memories._

_As things progressed, Ichigo and Renji found Rukia. With the help of Ichigo__'__s words, Rukia was about to remember that she was a Soul Reaper. The sister become enraged and both the siblings fused with Rukia, transforming her into a darker-looking version of herself. She then plunged the golden vial that was stolen before into a machine. As the machine exploded, a massive creature was created and started to attack everyone._

_As Ichigo fought Rukia, Head-Captain Yamamoto ordered all the captains and lieutenants to fight and eliminate the monstrous creature. Ichigo__'__s battle was becoming difficult for him. Then Byakuya appeared using Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō to trap Rukia temporarily. He had no choice but to kill her, while Renji noted her spiritual pressure was becoming more like that of a Hollow._

_Of course, Ichigo was not going to allow either thing to happen. He thought of a solution to give her some of his own Soul Reaper powers. He charged and impaled his __Zanpakutō __through her body, transferring his Soul Reaper powers into her. The tapeworm Hollow was forced out of her body and destroyed. Meanwhile, Byakuya and Renji destroyed the machine that spawned the white creature._

_With Rukia saved, both of the siblings were badly injured. Rukia went to them and recalled the incident with the possessed Soul Reaper with the tapeworm Hollow who attacked the young siblings. Urahara appeared and explained further more about the incident and what happened to the siblings when they were sent to Hueco Mundo._

_Rukia then remembered the names she gave them, which were Homura and Shizuku. They were filled with joy that Rukia had fulfilled her promise and died happily. Rukia cried in pain at their loss. Later, Ichigo and Rukia were alone on a cliff. Rukia thanked Ichigo for his help again and saving her. Ichigo said his goodbye and headed back home._

_..._

_The next event was a surprisingly serious one. Everyone was having problem with their __Zanpakutō __listening to them until one night when everyone was called to a meeting on Sōkyoku Hill. Then a man named Muramasa appeared along with almost everyone__'__s __Zanpakutō __in their Spirit forms. Muramasa stated that the __Zanpakutō __Rebellion had begun._

_In the World of the Living, Ichigo sensed something wrong and went out. Then he saw a Senkaimon open and an injured Rukia fell out, but Ichigo caught her. He asked her what happened, but before she could answer, another Senkaimon opened and a figure appeared while the grass started to freeze._

_Before Ichigo was a truly beautiful woman wearing yuki-onna dressed in white and light blue clothing. She had pale skin, ice-blue eyes, and long, pale lavender hair. She and Ichigo fought as Ichigo had a bit of trouble and questioned the woman on who she was and how she was using Rukia__'__s abilities._

_The woman went back to Soul Society after seeing how strong Ichigo was. Rushing back to Rukia, Ichigo asked who the woman was and Rukia told him that she was her __Zanpakutō__. Later they went to Urahara__'__s shop and Ichigo's friends came and Orihime healed Rukia. She explained the best she could about what happened. Yoruichi arrived later, informing them that almost everyone in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was okay._

_Later in the morning Ichigo discovered Rukia was gone and must have returned to Soul Society. Ichigo and Yoruichi went there and Ichigo helped Rukia in her fight with Sode no Shirayuki. He later crossed blades with Muramasa and discovered he was a __Zanpakutō__ as well. Soon enough, one by one, the __Zanpakutō__ started to get defeated by their masters and returned to them, since they were under some mind control._

_Later with half of the __Zanpakutō__ regained, Yoruichi was about to find the hide out of the __Zanpakutō__ and where Head-Captain Yamamoto was, since he disappeared when the whole incident started. Ichigo and a small group came with them and everyone took on either their __Zanpakutō__ or someone else__'__s._

_After defeating Kazeshini, Ichigo found Yamamoto in a green pyramid barrier. Muramasa fought Ichigo and tricked him in destroying the barrier to get information from Yamamoto and explain that the __Zanpakutō__ Rebellion was a trick to distract the Soul Reapers from his main objective to free his master._

_Muramasa unleashed Ryūjin Jakka on Ichigo and everyone, while he went to the World of the Living with Senbonzakura and Byakuya, who joined Muramasa, but secretly had his own plans. Meanwhile, Ichigo, Yamamoto, __Kyōraku__ and Ukitake were having trouble against the most powerful fire __Zanpakutō__ of all and couldn't escape. However, __Tōshirō __and his __Zanpakutō__Hyōrinmaru__ showed up and helped Ichigo to escape to go and stop Muramasa._

_Ichigo arrived to help Rukia and his friends, but it was too late and Muramasa was about to free his master Koga Kuchiki. However, Koga betrayed his own __Zanpakutō__, since before being imprisoned Muramasa never came to his aid, but it wasn't Muramasa__'__s fault; the connection between the two was broken long ago and Muramasa couldn't hear his master__'__s voice. However, Koga didn't believe any of that and saw a __Zanpakutō__ as nothing more than a mere sword or tool._

_Before Koga could finish Muramasa, Byakuya appeared and stopped him, but he was too late to save Ichigo from dying from Koga__'__s attack. Byakuya fought Koga in a very tough battle, but in the end with Senbonzakura__'__s help, Byakuya defeated Koga and killed him. He also granted Ichigo permission to have the broken pieces of Muramasa__'__s __Zanpakutō_.

...

Ichigo allowed the Hell Butterfly to flutter away, before entering a flash step, heading towards the 1st Division. He arrived quickly and entered where he was met with the sight of all the captains gathered. Ichigo quietly made his way forward, feeling slightly suspicious about the situation.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the Captain-Commander greeted gruffly. "I have gathered the remaining captains for a meeting and wanted you present."

Ichigo stopped and crossed his arms. "Why this one?"

Instinctively, he knew part of the reason as to why he had been summoned. The 3rd and 9th Divisions were lacking captains, due to Gin, Aizen and Kaname's defection from Soul Society; but it didn't stop there. The 5th's lieutenant was comatose and was highly likely not going to survive if she came back to reality, then there was the deaths of Sajin Komamura and Suì-Fēng's lieutenant at the sword of Sajin's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Like Tengen Myō'ō, the rest of the Shinigamis' Zanpakutō spirits had been mind-controlled by Muramasa. Thankfully, when Byakuya defeated Koga, everything almost went back to the way it was.

"Since your soul is now that of a Shinigami, would you consent to becoming the captain of the 3rd Division?" The Captain-Commander questioned.

That threw him into the left field. "What?"

Ukitake stepped in. "All of us are well aware that you have achieved Bankai, which means you've passed the Proficiency Test and are therefore eligible to become a captain. Besides that, all that you have done, and likely will continue doing, for Soul Society cannot go unnoticed. Plus, there is the fact that you can't return to the World of the Living since you have become too powerful and lack control over your reiatsu, so you are a full Soul Reaper now."

"Does the movement have the approval of the captains and lieutenants?" Something was bugging Ichigo about this.

"I give the approval of myself and lieutenant Sasakibe," the Captain-Commander answered.

Ichigo glanced expectantly at Suì-Fēng, who huffed and made to answer, but was interrupted when Yoruichi dropped down from the rafters. "Suì-Fēng and I give our approval," the reinstated commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and 2nd Division captain answered respectfully, with a knowing smirk.

Suì-Fēng was livid. _The Captain-Commander demoted me to lieutenant?! Why?!_ "Captain-Commander, I wish to know..." That was as far as she got before he gazed at her, his spiritual pressure increasing slightly.

"Put aside your loathing of this woman, lieutenant Suì-Fēng. The circumstances were explained to me and I have granted Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi pardon, allowing them back into their former positions. I have also cleared Shinji Hirako and his colleagues, should they wish to return at any point as well."

Suì-Fēng hastily bowed in apology. "Y-Yes, Captain-Commander," she stammered.

Ichigo's gaze turned to Izuru, the 3rd Division's lieutenant. "... You have my approval, Ichigo," the blonde replied depressingly. Yet, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the faint glimmer of hope that shone in the eyes of Wabisuke's wielder.

He then glanced at Captain Unohana, who smiled pleasantly in response. "You have the approval of Isane and I," she answered politely.

As he looked towards Byakuya, a yell caught his attention. "Oi, Ichigo! Don't ignore me! I'm the captain of the 5th now." Recognizing the voice, he realized Renji was indeed no longer behind Byakuya, so he returned his focus to the spot where the 5th's captain was. "Damn right I give approval. You earned it, if you ask me." Ah, there was that smirk and the cocky tilt of the head. Ichigo couldn't stop a grin from appearing on his face; it was so like Renji to say that.

Looking at Byakuya, he wondered what the mysterious man would say. The Kuchiki Clan head stood with his eyes closed. "You started out my enemy, Kurosaki," he began indifferently, "but somehow or another you managed to change this fact and now we are allies." He opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo steadily. "When you came to help Soul Society against the Zanpakutō and ended up saving us and _him_ is when you truly gained my trust and dare I say respect." Byakuya nodded. "I give my strong approval to this motion."

"You have my approval, as well as my lieutenant's," Kaien Shiba responded with conviction for himself and Iba.

Shunsui couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face. "Nanao-chan and I give our approval," he put forward, wincing suddenly as Nanao hit him from behind.

"I approve, Ichigo," lieutenant Hisagi said in a tone Ichigo recognized all too well. He glanced over at the scarred lieutenant, deciding to have a word with him later.

Glancing over at Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo was slightly surprised by the look of utter annoyance on Tōshirō's face. The younger Shinigami let out a huff of air. "Of course I agree... How could I not after you helped me with Hyōrinmaru? Let's see why my lieutenant thinks..." His voice lowered at that statement. "MATSUMOTO!" he shouted. "STOP EAVESDOPPING FROM THE CLOSET!"

The sound of something falling sounded and was followed by hurried footsteps. "Sorry 'bout that, Captain." The busty woman smiled at Ichigo coyly. "Of course I approve of you, darling!" Ichigo's eye twitched and couldn't stop the slight blush from dusting his cheeks as Rangiku had bent over and practically flashed him when she had said that.

He quickly moved his gaze over to where Kenpachi was supposed to be, but instead found the pink-haired lieutenant standing there cutely. "Kenny is busy right now with his Zanpakutō, but you know you'd have his approval 'cause he still wants to fight you Ichi," she said happily. She giggled a little at how Ichigo's face unintentionally paled somewhat. "You know I do too 'cause I wanna keep you around," she added after a moment.

"Kurosaki-san, of course you have my approval," Kisuke quipped jovially from behind his fan, as Ichigo glanced over in surprise to see him in his captain's haori and black shihakushō, that he had only seen him in once before when Mayuri cracked and he'd had to fight his friends in an attempt to right the wrongs the teleporting twins, Homura and Shizuku, had caused.

"You have my approval as well, friend of the Quincy," Nemu murmured so quietly only Kisuke and Ichigo heard her. She looked up, smiling a tiny fraction. Ichigo was blown away. Had a gigai just admitted feelings for Ishida? He realized the unspoken request and nodded at her, observing protectively as her face lit up in silent gratitude.

Finally, he looked at Ukitake, who was smiling. "You are already aware of my answer," he spoke kindly.

Ichigo gave a half smile of his own, staring at them all again, reflecting on their answers. He then faced the Captain-Commander, his expression definite. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I must ask again," he confirmed, opening his eyes. "Will you take the captaincy of the 3rd Division?"

Ichigo stared the Captain-Commander dead in the eyes. "I will."

"Very well. Ichigo Kurosaki, do you swear to protect those in your Division and those within Soul Society to the best of your abilities at all times regardless of the cost?"

Ichigo nodded. "I swear it."

"Do you swear to uphold the traditions and laws of the Soul Society and report suspicious behaviour of any kind?"

"I swear it."

"Do you also swear to carry out the duties of a Soul Reaper and perform Konso on the souls that remain in the World of the Living and to slay Hollows as they may appear?"

"I swear it," Ichigo responded just as confidently as the first time.

"Then by my power as Head-Captain, I so name you Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, leader of the 3rd Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads." He motioned to Chōjirō who stood and walked to Ichigo, laying the white haori of a captain in his hands.

With grace, Ichigo wasted no time, sliding it onto his shoulders over his shihakushō. It had no sleeves, but felt perfect and he felt proud by having it on. The inside was spring green, as he remembered the colour of the 3rd Division to be.

"Shunsui reminded me how your shihakushō always ends up ruined one way or another," the Captain-Commander explained, "so I asked my lieutenant to make a haori without sleeves."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at that. "Yeah, that does happen a lot... But I do like it this way, it feels... I dunno... natural, I guess."

Ukitake gave him a look of approval. "I'll say! You look very natural in that haori!"

There were some murmurs of agreement from some of the other captains.

The Captain-Commander banged his cane on the floor, silencing any further sound. "Let us conclude this meeting. Before you all go, let me remind you that in two weeks time there is the incoming of the graduated academy students who have been accepted to join our ranks. We will be assigning them to their different Divisions and I wish for you all to be present with your lieutenants. Dismissed."

With a final bow to the Captain-Commander, the Soul Reapers began filing out of the room, flash stepping back to their respective Divisions. Ichigo, Yoruichi, Byakuya and Kisuke stayed behind, however, as they wanted to explain a situation to the Captain-Commander.

…

Author's notes: In those three months before the Fade to Black and Zanpakutō Rebellion arcs occur, Ichigo trains with the Visored. They make him aware of what Soul Society and Central 46 thinks of Shinigami who have sought out and obtained Hollow powers in order to increase their own power.

So the main reason for the group staying back is that they want to explain Ichigo's desire to reforge Muramasa, as well as Ichigo clarifying how he got his own Hollow powers.

Also, yes, Kaien is alive. In this alternate timeline, the Metastacia Incident never happened.

And Zaraki is busy having a heart-to-heart with his Zanpakutō, Nozarashi.


End file.
